


Tearing Me Apart

by MoistTowelette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cracky, Derek realizing his boyfriend's friends are his too, Established Sterek - Freeform, Fluff, Jackson being an overachiever, M/M, Scott being helpless and needing Stiles, Stiles trying to please everyone, and then a giant pillow fight to end it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistTowelette/pseuds/MoistTowelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has commitments. Commitments to Derek as his boyfriend, to Scott as his best friend, and to Jackson as his - well, as his lab partner...friend. Sort of. The point is, he's made promises to all of them, and to tell you the truth it's starting to stretch him a little thin, because when it comes to trying to divide his time up between Scott and Derek (and Jackson; again, sort of), well, they're tearing him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearing Me Apart

“No,” Stiles said, trying to push his boyfriend away. “We have to stop. Jackson is coming over soon.” He sighed as Derek pulled him closer, cursing his lack of self-control as he let Derek kiss him again and again. Derek completely ignored Stiles’ request, running his hand under Stiles’ shirt and lightly scratching up his chest, earning a soft moan from Stiles. 

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said, squirming out from under Derek and jumping off the bed. “We really have to stop now.” He stood by the bed, his hands on his hips as he tried to be stern to Derek. 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Derek said, tugging at his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“What does ‘finishing’ entail?” Stiles asked, the slightest bit curious. 

“Me, deep inside of you,” Derek said, running his fingers along the waistband of Stiles’ jeans. “You, squirming underneath me. Both of us sweating. You running scratches down my back. Me thrusting,” he said, kissing the sides of Stiles’ stomach, “grunting, fucking you.” He pulled down the top of Stiles’ underwear, kissing his exposed skin as Stiles blushed an incredible shade of crimson. 

Stiles rubbed the top of Derek’s head as Derek peppered kisses along Stiles’ waist, Stiles biting his lip as Derek stopped to inhale the intoxicating aroma at the top of Stiles’ exposed pubic hair. “That sounds - .” Derek never got to hear how good that sounded as the door to Stiles’ bedroom slammed open, and Stiles pushed Derek away as he pulled down his shirt to cover himself. 

“Hey, Stiles, did you turn your cell phone off because - ,” Scott began, staring down at his own cell as he walked through the door. He looked up just in time to see Stiles staring wide-eyed and innocently back at him, while Derek was rubbing the side of his head and glaring at him angrily. “Ugh! Did I – dude, you have to start locking your door! And turn on your cell phone! I can’t believe this! This is like the millionth time I’ve almost walked in on you guys, you know, doing it!” 

“We didn’t need to lock the door because there was no one home,” Derek growled. 

“And my cell died and I can’t find my charger,” Stiles said. “Besides, you’ve only caught us like six times, max. We don’t have sex that often, do we?” he asked, looking to Derek for confirmation. Derek shrugged in response, pawing at his erection as Scott looked away disgustedly. 

“Look, I know you guys are together now, and that’s great. But could you try to, I don’t know, reign it in a little?” Scott asked exasperated. “I mean, yeah, we’re young, but I haven’t seen you in days,” he said, motioning to Stiles. “And you promised me you’d help me work on controlling the whole werewolf thing before the next full moon,” he said, pointing to Derek. 

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said. “Maybe we have been ignoring you lately. Sorry.” He looked to Derek to deliver a similar apology, and when he didn’t he shoved his boyfriend. Derek bared his teeth and growled, Scott pursing his lips as Stiles said, “That’s as close to an apology you’re going to get.” 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Derek asked gruffly. 

“Stiles said he’d help me study for my History test,” Scott said, tossing his textbook on the desk. 

“Oh, wow,” Stiles said, tugging uncomfortably at his collar. “Did I say that?” Scott glared at him through heavy-lidded eyes, knowing what was coming. “It’s just…I told Jackson we could work on our Chemistry project today.” 

“I thought you were partnered with Danny,” Scott said. 

“I was, but someone over here felt uncomfortable with that option,” Stiles said, looking over to Derek, who was flicking at his nails. 

“Danny stares too much at boys that don’t belong to him,” Derek said simply. “I don’t like it.” 

“Yeah, like he’s even my type,” Stiles scoffed. “I like my men hairier, with pointy ears and fleas and little tails that wag when they’re happy,” he said, pinching Derek’s cheek. It was a testament to how much Derek cared for Stiles that he allowed this teasing without conflict. He did, however, snap his jaws at Stiles’ hand, chuckling as Stiles drew his hand back and glared at him. 

“So what, you dropped Danny for Jackson?” Scott asked as he swiveled around on Stiles’ desk chair. 

“I know, major downgrade,” Stiles said, reclining on the bed, resting his head on Derek’s chest. “And I was planning on asking Danny if he liked me. Now I’ll never know if gay guys find me attractive.” 

“I find you attractive,” Derek said, rubbing his boyfriend’s fuzzy head.

“You don’t count,” Stiles said, jerking his arms about wildly. “You’re only gay for me. Before me you were exclusively heterosexual. I want a real ‘rainbow flag waving, Lady Gaga loving, Oscar Wilde reading, cooks, cleans, and gardens’ gay guy’s opinion.” 

“Just ask Jackson to ask Danny for you,” Scott said, tossing a lacrosse ball in the air and catching it. 

“Ask me to ask Danny what?” Jackson said as he strode into the room and dropped his backpack on Scott’s head. Scott rubbed his scalp as he glared at Jackson, shoving his backpack onto the floor. “Whoops, didn’t see you there, McCall. And look, Derek’s here, too. Is this a Pound Puppy reunion or what?” he said, shining an apple on his shirt. 

Derek growled, and Stiles had to lay a hand on his chest to keep him from lunging at Jackson. “See, this is why I told you to leave half-an-hour ago,” Stiles reprimanded. “Jackson is…he’s an acquired taste.” 

“Like a fine wine,” Jackson smirked, biting into an apple and making himself comfortable on Stiles’ desk. 

“Shut up,” Scott said. “And what is it with you and apples?” 

“I like how crunchy they are,” Jackson said, spraying flecks of apple on Scott. “So are we going to work on this project or not?” Scott wiped the apple from his cheeks as he   
pushed Jackson away.

“I thought you were going to help me with my History test,” Scott said. “Come on. French Revolution…sounds like fun, right?” 

“No way, McCall,” Jackson said. “This Chemistry project is twenty percent of our grade. Stiles and I need to get started on this now.” 

“Well this test is twenty five percent of my grade,” Scott said. “And I can’t afford to fail another class. Coach already said he’ll kick me off lacrosse if I don’t pull my grades up, and I really don’t want to spend my summer at school. Please?” he said, shining his bright eyes at Stiles. “Help me, Stiles. You’re my only hope.” 

“Playing into my love of Star Wars,” Stiles said, stroking his chin. _“Very devious, you are,”_ he said in his best Yoda voice. “Did you see that, I did it like Yoda - .” 

“Yeah, I heard,” Scott said. “So are you going to help me?” 

“Why don’t you just get Allison to help you?” Derek asked. 

“She said she’s going off with Lydia somewhere doing…something…” Scott said. “I wasn’t really paying attention because she didn’t have a bra on when she told me.” He smirked as he remembered Allison’s pert breasts, and when he couldn’t stop smiling Jackson smacked him on the back of his head to bring him back to reality. 

“Yeah, Scott, of course I’ll help you,” Stiles said, his head still resting on Derek’s chest. 

“Hello!?” Jackson said, rising from the desk and sitting on the bed beside Stiles. “What about us? Twenty percent. I know that doesn’t appeal to you and your slacker lifestyle, but have we met? I’m Jackson Whittemore. I like to win, and getting a B in Chemistry: not a win.” 

“I just…I promised Scott first,” Stiles said. “Maybe we could work on the project later.” 

“Yeah right,” Jackson said. “I’ve seen you and McCall together. You’ll start off slow, really intense and focused, but ten minutes later you two will be arguing about, I don’t know, which member of Allison’s family is craziest, or who’s the best X-Men.” 

“That’s crazy,” Scott scoffed.

“Yeah,” Stiles added, “everyone knows Storm’s the best.” 

“No way,” Scott said, turning to Stiles. “Wolverine. He’s got adamantium claws and he can heal himself.” 

“Look, I know you’re partial to Wolverine because you have a lot in common,” Stiles said, “but Storm’s the best. Weather goddess? She can strike Wolverine dead in a second.” 

“It would take more than a lightning bolt to kill Wolverine,” Scott said as Stiles crawled to the foot of the bed and began a familiar argument with his best friend.

“See?” Jackson said, reclining back on Stiles’ bed as the boys continued arguing. 

Derek turned to Jackson, eyeing him distastefully. “Did I say you could lie on my boyfriend’s bed?” 

“Why do you hate me so much?” Jackson asked, wondering how in the world anyone could dislike him.

“Off the top of my head,” Derek began, “because you’re a pompous, conceited, self-serving douche who’s more interested in how his hair is styled than the well-being of his friends.” 

“In other words, I’m a teenager,” Jackson said. “You should be used to my kind by now. You’re dating one, after all.” 

“Stiles is nothing like you,” Derek said, growing hot, baring his pointed canines and his eyes glowing yellow. Jackson gulped and backed to the corner of the bed slowly,   
tapping Stiles on the shoulder. 

“Whoa,” Stiles said, the low rumble of Derek’s growl alerting him to danger. He saw Derek was wolfing out and he turned to Scott, his mouth agape in worry. “Derek? Derek, you need to calm down, alright?” Derek growled again, snapping at Stiles and glaring at Jackson. “Jackson, what did you do?” 

“Nothing,” Jackson said innocently. “I didn’t say anything out of the ordinary.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you were your normal, charming self,” Stiles deadpanned.

“Stiles, calm him down before he freaks out!” Scott said, pointing to an even angrier looking Derek.

“Wh – how am I supposed to do that?” Stiles cried. 

“I don’t know!” Scott yelled. “Do something!”

“Okay,” Stiles said. He tried shaking Derek, which only succeeded in making him angrier. 

“Don’t do that!” Jackson said. “You’re only making him madder.”

“Fine,” Stiles said. “Derek, you stupid mutt, you owe me.” With a great intake of breath he leaned forward and began kissing Derek. He tried to keep his tongue and lips away   
from Derek’s bared teeth, shuddering in disgust as Derek’s drool dripped all over his face. He could feel the shift immediately, the bones and skin on Derek’s face contorting and melting back so Derek looked like himself. When Stiles was satisfied Derek was no longer a threat he pulled away, but Derek simply grabbed him by the back of his head and began kissing him again, shoving his tongue down Stiles’ throat. Stiles moaned appreciatively, pulling Derek’s hair and straddling him, enjoying Derek’s roaming hands. 

“Stiles!” Scott cried, breaking Derek and Stiles up. Stiles looked over his shoulder, forgetting there were other people in the room. 

“Oh, hey guys,” Stiles said, wiping his mouth. “Derek’s back from the brink of wolf-dom.” 

“So we saw,” Jackson said, still on the bed, although he’d moved to the very edge during Stiles and Derek’s mini make-out session. 

“So are you going to help me or not?” Scott said, throwing himself down on the bed, right in the middle so that he was between Jackson and Derek and Stiles, who were still attached at the crotch. 

“No, he’s going to help me,” Jackson said, climbing over Scott to get Stiles’ attention.

“I can help you both,” Stiles said, enjoying the fight for his attention. “Scott can make himself flash cards while I walk Jackson through the project outline.” 

“But - ,” Scott began. 

“Hey,” Derek began, his eyes flashing dangerously. “You’re lucky he’s helping you at all.” 

“Fine,” Scott said, resting his head on the pillow beside Derek. 

“Whatever,” Jackson said listlessly, resting his head next to Scott’s. Their lacrosse practice creeped up on them, and they were now lightly dozing before they had to actually study. 

“Are they asleep?” Derek asked as Stiles readjusted himself so he was lying on top of him. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Poor things. All tuckered out from practice.”

“Aren’t you tired from practice, too?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah, because it’s so exhausting sitting on the bench watching everyone run around for two hours,” Stiles said. Scott began snoring and Jackson had the slightest sheen of drool running from his mouth as Derek looked over to them oddly. 

“You have weird friends,” Derek stated simply.

“Oh, big guy,” Stiles said, patting his boyfriend’s arm reassuringly, “let’s not forget, they’re your friends, too.” Derek grimaced as he realized Stiles was telling the truth. Looking at Scott’s peaceful face sleeping, and even Jackson’s, which was admittedly handsome when he wasn’t talking, only fueled Derek’s anger that they were indeed his closest friends in the world. He began hyperventilating at the thought, and when Stiles saw he was wolfing out again he pulled him into another kiss. 

They began making out while Scott and Jackson lay asleep inches away. As their moans grew louder, the two boys woke up, witnessing Derek with his hands completely inside Stiles’ pants. Shouting their disgust, they began throwing pillows at the couple, Stiles joining in for the pillow fight, Derek shaking his head and realizing he’d always be the mature one in this apparently four-way relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff. Cotton candy fluff clouds for everyone! And yes, Derek is a horndog, but if you had unlimited access to Stiles "Perfection" Stilinski, wouldn't you be constantly hard, too?


End file.
